yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Archer
Edward Archer (Japanese: 今田 干治 Imada Kanchi), often referred to as Eddie (Japanese: カンチ Kanchi), is a character in Yo-kai Watch, and is one of Nate, Bear, and Katie's friends. In an alternate universe, he has a Yo-kai form named Hae-otoko, due to the effects of the Kuroi Yo-kai Watch. Appearances Video Games Edit * Yo-kai Watch: Minor character * Yo-kai Watch 2: Minor character * Yo-kai Watch 3: Minor character * Yo-kai Watch 4: Minor character * Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo character * Yo-kai Sangokushi: Cameo character * Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Cameo character Anime series Edit * Yo-kai Watch anime series: Side character * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime series: Side character * Yo-kai Watch! anime series: Side character * Yo-kai Watch: The Movie: Minor character * Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!: Cameo character * Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Minor character Physical traits Eddie can be seen wearing a short or long, green jacket with two orange patches on the sides of the sleeves. He wears a white collard shirt with a blue undershirt and rolled up capris. His shoes are plain blue with a white rim. On his head are orange headphones with the same coloring as the patches on his sleeves. His physical appearance includes "sleepy" eyes, high placed eyebrows and not-kept brown hair. He seems to be shorter compared to other main characters such as Nate and Bear. Personality Eddie comes from a seemingly wealthy family and lives in a big house. However, his parents are usually busy with work leaving him alone on birthdays. He has a relaxed, though not quite reserved nature. He is very friendly to Nate and other characters but according to Katie, he may actually see himself as being better then they are. Clearly, he is a good person as he seemed bothered when Bear became bewitched by a Yo-kai in one episode and started acting like a bully. Eddie seems to be into technology and is a much better student than Nate or Bear. Eddie usually is seen not making any facial expressions at all, or smiling in a slightly awkward manner. He has been seen to get mildly irritated by other characters but he appears to keep his frustration to himself. Also, Eddie has a big interest in girls. Profile Yo-kai Watch animated series Edit Season 1 Edit In Yo-kai Sandmeh, Eddie is having a birthday party with Nate, and Bear as guest; unfortunately Eddie just keeps saying whatever when they ask him what he want's to do. It's revealed Sandmeh is inspiriting him, Sandmeh then explains to everyone that it was Eddie who called him in a way and decides to help. Sandmeh explains that there is a door locked in his heart, it's revealed that this door is locked because Eddie misses his parents celebrating his birthday with him afterwards his parents come home to celebrate together. Yo-kai Watch: The Movie Edit Eddie appears as a supporting character in The Yo-kai Watch Movie, In the beginning of the film Eddie is seen with Nate, Katie, and Bear all heading home after getting off from school, Eddie then decides to tell the others about strange things happening around town where things have been getting bigger. Eddie then brings up the idea that there might be a Yo-kai at work, unfortunately Nate (who has lost his memory) decides to tease Eddie thinking that he believes in such things but Eddie denies it and they all end up laughing together, afterwards everyone splits up and goes home. Eddie's final appearance in the movie is in the end credit's scene dancing along with everybody else. Lord Enma & the Five Tales, Nyan! Edit Eddie's role in the second movie is a cameo with no dialogue.In Hailey and Usapyon's story, Both Hailey and Usapyon are delivering presents for Santa, and one of there stops is at Eddie's house. When they enter they activated the burgeral alarm causing both to panic. The reindeers end up coming to the rescue taking Hailey, but forgetting Usapyon who is still inside with the alarm going off and Eddie who is still sleeping through the whole thing. The Great adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan! Edit In the third Yo-kai Watch movie, Eddie appears with Bear trying to convince him to let him buy the rare Emperor Krills plastic toy figure for 30,000 yen ($ 274.98 U.S Dollars). Bear however explains that it has a value 50,000 yen ($ 458.35), Eddie decides to convince him to give him a discount on because they're friends, He ask's again for 35,000 yen ($ 320.79), then 36,000 yen ($ 329.97), 37,000 yen ($339.16). Bear gives a discount offering it for 40,000 yen ($ 366.59), unfortunately Eddie can't afford to go that high and asks for 38,000 yen ($ 348.42), but Bear still demands 40,000 yen. All the while Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan are watching completely confused at there behaviors. Relationships Nate He seems to be on very friendly terms with Nate, giving him advice from time to time and overall being a fun though calm person to be around. Bear It is not immediately clear what he thinks of Bear despite the fact they are seen hanging out. His relation to Katie isn't terribly clear either. He also seems to be on friendly terms with his parents, though the extent of this is not fully explored through the games or the anime.Yet Eddie can be a showoff sometimes and teases Nate. Category:Canon Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters